Teen Titans S6 E2: The Newcomer
by BrendanBoman
Summary: An alien landed on earth and is attacking Jump City. The Teen Titans are on action again but the alien was too strong and defeated all of the titans. What should they do now? (Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or say that Season six exist)


Raven was meditating in the living room nearby the couch, when suddenly, an explosion was heard. She opened her eyes and asked.

"Now what, was that?"

Then the emergency siren was heard and Robin came running into the living room.

"Titans! Emergency! An unknown object crashed into Jump City and is attacking the city now! Titans, GO!"

The Teen Titans once again ran out of the tower and ran to the crime scene. It was a big flaming red shapeless object with two arms and three feet, throwing cars and destroying buildings. Beast boy turned into a dinosaur and ran to the unknown item. and bit the third leg. Unluckily, he was swiped by the extended arm of the creature and 'BGGRUSHHHH' he hit a building and fainted.

Robin and Cyborg both ran to the creature and made a sonic boom. But the boom and the sonic met too early and exploded someplace else. The angry creature threw a car to them both which made them fall down due to the massive tremble. The next thing they knew was trees started to fall on them.

Raven flew up high above the flaming object. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" she said while throwing twenty cars to the creature. But it was not even injured but instead threw thirty cars to Raven, and she fell with the cars on the ground.

Starfire flew up high and started throwing starbolts at the creature. It started to burn more and it took Starfire. "Aaaaah!" screamed Starfire. "Starfire!" shouted Robin as he pulled himself out of the fallen trees. He threw electric disk at the creature but no harm was done. The creature faced Robin and took him too.

"Urrghhaah" Robin tried to escape from the alien's capture when he heard a voice.

"Surrender now! Or you shall face justice right here!"

A man jumped down from a building and glided with a glider as he shot three shots with his gun and the alien let go of Starfire and Robin. The unknown person threw darts at the object and it fainted, due to some substances in the dart. The man glided down and landed on the ground and saved Cyborg and Raven from the debris.

He went to Beast Boy and Beast Boy woke up and said sleepily, "What happened?"

"You just fainted and just woke up." said the mysterious man as he bring Beast Boy to the rest of the titans.

Robin said, "Thank you for saving us. Who are you?"

"I'm Corlano Renterns," the man answered. "Call me Corn, for short."

"Who do you work with?" asked Robin as he walked.

"I work alone," said Corn. "I started doing this after my parents died because of Ternion's attack on my town."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Robin. "Where do you live?"

"I live nowhere." Corn answered. "Sometimes I sleep beside the street, and sometimes beside a lake.

"Well you could live in our tower for a moment," Robin said. "We could search for a home for you while that. Maybe you could even be a part of our team."

"Really?" said Corn. "Thanks. I always wanted to work with you guys. I shall do my best."

The titans and Corlano went back to their tower and Corlano sat on the couch with Robin and Beast Boy.

"So why didn't you search for a real place to rest?" asked Beast Boy.

Corn answered, "I have no money to do that. Since my parent's death, I only have a hundred dollars left and now it's about ten dollars left. I used it for food and thought that I could just live in the streets so that I don't need to spend too much."

"Then you must be really hungry," said Starfire. "Have some of these Tamaranean dish called Glork Supreme."

She placed it on a table in front of the couch and said, "Try some!"

Corn took a spoon and ate some of the food Starfire made. "Now this is great!" he said. "It's been quite a while since I haven't eat something this delicious. "

Robin asked the newcomer, "So, do you want to have a rest after you defeated that beast? I can show you your room."

"It's alright," Corn answered. "I don't rest after doing my work usually. But you can show to me my room."

Robin and Corlano went to a hallway and Robin showed Corn a room. It was a plain white room with a mattress and a wardrobe.

Robin said to Corn "Treat this room as you'd like, paint it, add a bed or a closet and tables and te…"

His words were stopped when corn showed to Robin nine dollars and sixty cents.

"Oh. I forgot" Robin said scratching the back of his neck. "Oh well, here's three hundred dollars, spend it wisely, you shall gain more money soon I'm sure."

Robin closed the door and Corn sat on the mattress and thought about him in the Teen Titans. He was thinking if he should use his gun, or to make a new weapon.

The next day at 7:30 AM, Corn woke up and went to his bathroom to have a shower. After his lovely bath, he put on his 'uniform' and went outside to have breakfast. He met Raven while passing the hallway.

"Hi," Corn said to Raven who was reading a book.

"Hey," she replied in her usual intonation.

Corn arrived at the entryway and saw that pies were served on a table. He raised both eyebrows in awe and sat on a chair. He took a fork and a spoon and started eating the pies. Just after he finished his pies, the emergency siren sounded again.

Robin ran to the entryway and shouted "Titans! The alien that came yesterday is attacking Jump City again! We must stop it, Titans GO!"

"Hold the horses," stopped Corn. "Am I considered as a Titans yet?"

"Umm- Just come," said Robin.

The Titans and Corlano sped to the disaster area but they saw nothing.

"Where's everybody?" asked Robin as he saw nothing but buildings and trees. No cars, people, or Ternion.

"Look-out!" shouted Corn and he pushed down all of his friends like five dominoes as a large whip swiped over the fallen Titans. Corn took out his gun and shot three times at the beast to grab attention. The monster turned to the six crime fighters and sprayed fire at them. Raven quickly created a shield to defend them and said,

"Split up and attack! Quick!"

The rest understand what she meant and quickly split up and surround the alien. Robin gave a signal to the rest of them and they launch an attack on that beast. Robin threw explosive birdarangs to the creature while Raven shoot dark energy from the other side which distracts it. Then Corn shoot the alien using his gun but it uses its tail to swipe it away and it fell in a fire.

"NO!" Corn said looking at the gun burning. He ran away from the scene leaving the five titans only. Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and punched the left leg while Cyborg shoot the right one with his cannon. Starfire flew up high and start shooting starbolts. Robin went closer to the beast with his staff and strike the middle leg. The beast fell in pain and trapped Raven and Cyborg under the heavy hot creature. But it stood back up and took Raven and Cyborg together with Robin. But Beast Boy drew away the monster's attention by turning into a dinosaur again and bite its tail. But the creature is stronger than a dinosaur and threw Beast Boy again to a building.

"Leave my friends alone!" shouted Starfire while shooting starbolts rapidly to the eye of the beast. But it kicked Starfire and she fell down to the ground.

"Cease right at this moment!" Corn shouted, holding a new weapon which is a bow with a very sharp edge. He took out a rod and shot the beast's eye and it made its left eye blind. And then he shot another rod and it hit the chest. The giant shot laser beam using his right eye to Corn which he evaded but it hit his left arm and he fell down.

"AAARGGH!" he shouted in pain. He stood up and ran to the beast. He threw his bow and it hit the giant's shoulder and it fell down to the ground and fainted. Robin pushed the arm away and went to Corlano.

"Thanks again, Corn. Is your arm okay?"

"Not really. It's bleeding, but I could take care of it." Corn replied, looking at his injured arm.

"Well, I think you deserve to be an Honorary Titans after you saved our lives two times." said Robin, giving Corn a Titans communicator.

"Thanks," Corn said receiving the communicator.

"And I think you should clean your uniform today." Robin said, looking at the bloody shirt.

"Quite true," Corn replied.


End file.
